In the operation of magnetic tape cartridge players adapted to receive an exchangeable cartridge having magnetic tape thereon, because the reverse of the endless magnetic tape cannot be effected, it is desirable to have a fast forward feed mechanism to provide rapid selection of the desired reproduction. Previous tape playing devices have utilized apparatus wherein the fast forward feed of the magnetic tape is attained by speeding up the rotational speed of the play capstan for driving the tape. Such devices may increase the speed of the drive motor for the purpose of speeding up the rotational speed of the capstan to effect fast forward of the tape within the cartridge. However, when the play capstan is driven at a speed which is substantially greater than the record speed, effectuating a fast forward movement of the tape, the flywheel coupled to the capstan tends to resist this change in rotational speed. The initial resistance of the flywheel to either an increase or a decrease in rotational speed requires the utilization of an expensive powerful motor capable of at least two rotational speeds and capable of rapidly accomplishing the change in rotational speeds. In such systems a problem is presented that if the flywheel is even slightly misaligned the rotation of the flywheel at high speeds can result in damaging vibrations which impair the efficiency of the tape drive mechanism.
Still other fast forward mechanisms utilize idler rollers engageable with the play capstan to effect the fast forward drive of the tape within the cartridge by rotating the play capstan at a higher speed. However, such structures are mechanically complicated, costly to manufacture and require precise manufacturing tolerances in order to obtain the desired result.